Containers used for storing various solid and liquid goods are well known. Containers used in fast food and convenience stores for holding beverages are also well known.
For some time restaurants and convenience stores have offered relatively large containers that may be filled on premise and removed for holding a liquid or solid, such as a beverage for consumption. While the relatively large size of these containers allows a customer to transport large quantities of their favorite beverage, containers of this size also present the restaurant and convenience store owner with inventory issues in that such containers can be cumbersome and difficult to store.
Accordingly, demand exists for a beverage container that can both contain a relatively large quantity of fluid, and be more efficiently stored.